


Maybe it's okay to try again

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Cause that's how Phil works, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Esteem Issues, This is so outdated but meh, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), You know the drill when it comes to Ranboo, but low-key, no beta we die like enderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Ranboo isn't sure what to think when Philza invites him to live with him and Technoblade. He comes anyway.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Edward (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Why is this not a tag - Relationship
Series: Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 301





	Maybe it's okay to try again

**Author's Note:**

> I love ranboo so much hdjwnsua

Ranboo was terrified.

Dream had erased his memory book and gave everyone the real one and now they all despised him. Why didn't they understand?

He had picked friends instead of sides, and that had ended in his downfall. Maybe it was for the best, because they weren't true friends, anyway. He rocked back and forth, trying to focus on the obsidian walls caging him in, so purple they were black and so black they were purple. His skin crawled as he remembered how everyone had glared at him, hatred in their eyes as they stared straight at him.

_He had hated it so much he was not fine why did Dream do that he shouldn't have let the memory book go-_

Ranboo let out a shaky breath, trying to force down his rising panic. Eye contact filled each side to either run or attack, but none won and he would usually just freeze as he waited for the other to break their gaze.

The run instinct was the only one there most of the time, but attack had roared when everyone looked at him like he was a traitor.

Was he?

The incident had been gut-wrenching. Now he was here in his panic room, trying to ride out his anxiety. He breathed in, checking his inventory and taking out his memory book. The section where he had written who were his friends was empty too. He stared at the blank page for a moment and snapped the book shut, getting up to leave.

He shook himself after surfacing, flinging away the water still dripping down his armor. Then he set off.

* * *

Ranboo walked around the crater that used to be L'manburg, trying to calculate how much TNT this had needed. Then a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ranboo? Is that you?" He spun to see Phil jogging up to him, black wings folded neatly behind his back. Hybrid, just like him. But he didn't have the drawbacks Ranboo did.

"Hey Phil!" He replied nervously, remembering that the man was neutral. He could vaguely recall Phil and Technoblade leaving him alone in the war, so he decided not to make a run for it.

"Heya, mate. Did you make it out okay?" The man asked, pulling up beside him.

"..Oh. Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Got chased by a wither, but eh, y'know, it happens." Ranboo shrugged, earning a laugh from Phil.

"Glad to hear you're alright. Do you need somewhere to stay?" Phil asked suddenly and Ranboo jerked in surprise, startled by the offer.

"Wait, really?" He tilted his head up to find the man looking at him and yanked it back to the ground. "Sure, we have plenty of space. You can just build a small house or something nearby." Phil continued. Ranboo fidgeted with his hands, contemplating the offer. Was it worth it? Philza and Technoblade were neutral, but he wasn't too sure how the latter would take to him showing up. The piglin hybrid was terrifying.

"Are you sure Techno won't mind?" He asked, kicking at the ground. "Definitely. He doesn't listen, we can talk, no problem. You in?" Phil replied instantly. Ranboo hesitated for a moment and nodded. There was safety staying near two of the most people on the server, since they hated the people that would want to attack him. Phil said he would be welcome, so it should be fine...right?

_~~Be careful, don't trust him, he might hurt you like the rest.~~ No, Phil was in neutral, they didn't attack him like the rest._

Ranboo followed Phil through the nether, popping through portals and finally emerging in a snowy biome. He could see a large house, next to a bee farm and this tall water tank or something.

"Hey, wanna see a cool trick?" Phil asked, walking up to the tank. "Throw an ender pearl at the soul sand if you have one." Ranboo did so but was a little off, teleporting to the bottom of the tank and rushing back up. He tried again and this time the ender pearl bobbed back up to the surface.

"Right, now go over there, there's a village over the hill." Phil urged, pointing. Ranboo set off, confused as to why he had to. Well, it was probably a good idea to got to the village, in case Technoblade didn't want him to stay.

"Are you there?" Ranboo jumped, remembering that their communicators were linked. "Yep, I am." He replied, looking around. Then there was a crack as his ender pearl landed and teleported him back to Phil. He blinked, disoriented for a moment.

"That's so cool!" He burst out, looking back at the contraption. Phil grinned at him, an open, honest smile that took him by surprise. "We built this just for Techno to get his dogs back. He went to Manberg, stood all his dogs, then I teleported him back here along with the dogs." Phil explained, leading him to the house.

"The Hound army was scary. There were so many, and some were invisible and strengthened." Ranboo shivered, remembering Technoblade laughing as his dogs tore at his ~~friends~~ people.

"Yep, he went a little crazy there. It was pretty useful though. Someone would attack him and instantly have dozens of dogs on them." Phil chuckled, leading him into the house.

Ranboo froze, staring at the Enderman sitting in the boat by the fireplace. The creature seemed as surprised as he was, quickly breaking eye-contact and letting out a cry. Ranboo responded instantly, straightening before his elder.

"This is Edward, Techno's roommate. Can you understand him?" The man asked, looking curiously at them. "A-ah, not really! Just a bit!" Ranboo replied, breaking off to exchange a few more words with Edward. The Enderman seemed to be happy with his arrangements, instead of being outside in the cold or rain, and told him Technoblade always tried not to look at him. The words reassured Ranboo, that meant the piglin hybrid couldn't be that bad.

He turned back to Phil, looking up and wondering if there was a guest bedroom he could use. Unlikely, since he doubted Technoblade had guests often. "You can sleep on the couch for now, I'll help build a house tomorrow." Phil said, seemly reading Ranboo's mind. Ranboo nodded quickly, relieved with the arrangements.

"Listen kid. You're safe, okay? Nothing to worry about." Phil said suddenly, staring at his shirt so they didn't make eye-contact. Ranboo fidgeted, gratitude washing over him at how kind and considerate the man was.

"Right, I have to go now, so feel free to explore and set up your stuff, okay?" Phil asked, opening the door back out to the bitter cold. Ranboo waved shyly, watching through the windows as the man trudged off.

He looked around the house, plopping down on the couch. Already making a vow to disturb nothing in this house and stick to the couch. He lingered for a bit before stepping back out, watching snowflakes drift down. The snow didn't hurt him, but it would be bad if it melted. Thankfully he always ran at a low temperature courtesy of being part Enderman, so light clothing would protect him as long as he dusted off snow every once in a while.

He crept into the shack next door, opening it curiously to see it filled with dogs and immediately backtracking as they all turned to look at him. He scoped out the area, wondering where he should build his house and noting potential spots. Not too close to Technoblade's house, he might not like neighbors.

Ranboo went back into the house, taking care to dust off any snow lest he trek it in. He sat back down on the couch, looking around. Brewing stands were everywhere, and a whole wall was occupied with chests. Edward was in the boat, staring into the fireplace.

Ranboo kind of wanted to go explore upstairs and the basement, but that would be rude. He takes out his memory book and quill, carefully balancing the ink bottle and writing down what happened today. Ranboo flipped to the 'Friends' page, his quill hovering over it. He hesitates for a long moment, then starts writing.

Friends:

Phil

Techno

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment feed mee


End file.
